The present invention relates generally to the field of trainable transceivers tor inclusion within a vehicle. A trainable transceiver generally sends and/or receives wireless signals and may be or include a wireless transceiver. A trainable transceiver may be trained to send a control signal which controls devices (e.g., garage door openers) configured to receive the control signals. Training a trainable transceiver may include providing the trainable transceiver with control information such that a control signal transmitted by the trainable transceiver controls a device associated with the control information. A trainable transceiver may be provided with control in format ion from a control signal sent from an original transmitter (e.g., garage door opener remote) associated with a device (e.g., garage door opener). A trainable transceiver may be incorporated in a vehicle (integrally or contained within the vehicle) and used to control remote devices including garage door openers, lighting systems, gates, etc. Trainable transceivers are generally configured to transmit using radio frequency transmissions over a wide range. Generally, a transceiver configured to transmit, over a wide range requires greater power than a transceiver configured to transmit over a short range. A battery powered trainable transceiver for controlling a remote device may therefore be larger than is aesthetically pleasing to transmit over a sufficient distance and last for a sufficient amount of time. It is challenging and difficult to develop trainable transceivers that can operate in a user friendly manner with a variety of vehicles and/or garage door receiver systems.